Synchronized Love
by TheBaldOneMpls
Summary: Kim and Ron's hearts are full of song... much to the dismay of Felix. A slightly different songfic.


DISCLAIMER:

I, the author, make no claim as to ownership of "Kim Possible" or any of its characters. I write this story solely for my own enjoyment and not to create profit for myself or any other entity. All copyrighted material/characters are owned by their respective copyright holder(s).

"Synchronized Love ('95 Original Version)" by Joe Rinoie is available as a single. A remix is available on the album "Dancemania Speed Best 2001" as well as the soundtrack for "Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix."

"You haven't beat the game yet?" Felix asked incredulously. The volume of his query would draw attention in most places, but in the cafeteria of Middleton High School, it was nearly drown out by the surrounding tables.

"Why are you surprised?" responded a defensive Ron as he took a bite of his hamburger. "The final boss is just not human."

Felix shot Ron a look. "Dude, it's a video game character controlled by AI. Of course it's not human."

"Well, _yeah_," Ron replied, "but he's supposed to be beatable! Every time I throw a fireball, he just jumps over it and hits me with that electric shock move."

Felix took a quick sip from his milk carton before setting it down on his wheelchair's lap desk. "That right there is your problem. Forget fireballs. Just stay away from him, wait for him to jump towards you and then... wham! Spin kicks all day." He leaned towards Ron for emphasis. "All. Day."

Ron brought a hand to his chin in deep thought. "Spin kicks, huh?" Felix gave him a nod, and Ron responded in kind. "See, this is why you should eat here more often. I need you to share your great Ultra Brawl 3 knowledge with me."

Felix scoffed. "You've seen what they serve here, right?"

"Eh," Ron said with a shrug, "you get used to it. Besides, it didn't bother you last year. What's so different?" Just as he finished asking his question, Ron's attention turned to a flash of red he saw approaching the table from behind Felix. His face brightened as he turned to her and gave her a warm attention-grabbing wave. "KP!"

"Speak of the devil," Felix muttered to himself.

"Hey, Ron!" Kim said as she bent down and kissed Ron's cheek. She slid into the chair next to him and turned to his friend. "Hey, Felix. What were you just saying?"

Felix sighed. "Not much. I was... actually just leaving."

Ron's eyes shot open in surprise. "Really? You just got here!"

Felix rubbed the back of his neck. "Yyyyeah. I'm... kinda tied up."

"Oh yeah? With what?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just remembered I have to..." Felix's eyes scanned the caf, looking for anything that would give him an alibi, but he found nothing. "...do this... thing."

"What thing?" asked a confused Ron.

"You remember, the _thing!_" Felix insisted. "The thing for the... dealie... type... thing."

"Mmm-hmmm," said Kim with suspicion in her voice. "Would this... _dealie-type thing_ have anything to do with the reason you always go off-campus for lunch?"

Felix gulped. "It might."

Kim's gaze focused upon Ron's friend. "Spill."

Defeated, Felix let out a heavy sigh. "Promise not to get mad?"

Ron slapped a hand to his head. "Dude, when you make someone promise to not be mad, that's usually the best way to tell if you _should_ get mad." His comment earned a glare from Kim. "But, uh... we promise," he added to satisfy his girlfriend.

Felix looked down at the desk in front of him, unable to look his friends in the eye. "It's just that... well..." He gulped. "I don't like hanging out with you two."

Both Kim and Ron gasped. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Instantly, Felix held up his hands defensively. "I don't mean it like _that_. You're both great to be around. It's just that... you're _both _not great to hang around."

Ron shot his girlfriend a puzzled look, and she reacted in kind. "Felix, I don't follow you," he said.

"Look," Felix continued. "Hanging with Kim? Awesome. Hanging with Ron? Super awesome. Hanging with Kim _and_ Ron? Mmmm, not so much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked defensively.

Felix gave a moment's thought into how to best describe his problem. "You ever read romance novels?"

"Who doesn't?" replied Ron eagerly. His answer made Kim give him a very puzzled and slightly concerned look. Ron instantly went into salvage mode. "I... I'll tell you who. _Me._ Never read those things. Ya know, cause I'm a _man._ Full of... _man-ness_ and... and... and _manly._" Kim rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Felix.

"_Anyways_," continued Felix, "in those stories, the guy and the girl see each other for the first time and it's like nobody else is in the room. They can't do anything else but look into each others' eyes and call each other overly-cute pet names. That's pretty much the two of you every day."

"We do not!" Kim cried. "Tell him, Cuddlebuddy."

"Kimmie-poo is right," said Ron with a look of resolve on his face. "We totally don't do..." Ron paused for a moment as realization washed over him. "...the thing we just did."

Kim's face reddened in shame. "Are we that bad?"

Felix sighed. "I love you guys like family and I know you don't mean to, but... it's a little much."

Ron placed a hand on Felix's shoulder. "Felix, I'm sorry. I've guess I kinda lost myself in my new relationship. I hope you can forgive me."

"Psssh!" said Felix. "Don't worry about it, man. I know you feel about her. Just... try and cool it down a little bit."

"I'm trying," Ron replied. "It's just that..." He turned to his girlfriend and stood up as he took her hand. "I look into those beautiful green eyes and... butterflies fill my stomach. My hair stands on end. And the way she looks at me, it just... it makes me wanna sing."

Felix nodded. "I understand how you get, but just cause you wanna sing doesn't mean you actually-"

"_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh..._"

Felix's face instantly froze in shock. "Ron... did you just sing?"

"_Yeeaaaaaaaah..._"

"Dude, stop!" Felix pleaded. "Everyone's gonna look at you funny!"

"_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh..._"

Felix paused in thought. "Well, funny-_er_ anyways..."

"_Yeeaaaaaaaah..._"

Just as he was about to make another appeal to his friend, a couple of things happened at once. Ron spun back and started to... dance. As strange as this was, what was stranger was that the cafeteria was filled with... music. Jazzy, upbeat pop music. In a room with no speakers of any kind. "Dude, _where_ is that music coming from?" Felix asked nobody in particular. He turned in every direction, looking for an answer. All he found was his best friend making a fool of himself in front of the entire school. He hoped that Ron would come to his senses and stop singing, but Ron, in the middle of a choreographed routine, had other plans.

_It's got to be your love_

"Why are you singing?" asked Felix

_The only love I call_

Felix's voice grew more urgent. "Why are you dancing?"

_And oh! You are the angel of my life..._

As Kim watched on in wordless awe, Felix was near his breaking point. "WHY ARE YOU SINGING AND DANCING?" His cries went unanswered as Ron's impromptu performance continued.

_It's got to be my heart_

_Beating besides you all night long, and oh!_

_I wanna get closer to you my love!_

Out of the corner of his eye, Felix saw a small group of students approach Ron from behind. While he feared for his friend's safety, he saw that the people walking towards Ron weren't bullies, so he figured that they wouldn't do anything besides forcing him to stop. What happened next shocked Felix as the students stopped a couple feet behind Ron and started... dancing?

_Until the day I die, girl_

_I'll be your everything_

_And woah-oh-ohhhh-ohh!_

_Woah-oh-ohhhh-ohh!_

The music filling the caf seemed to get louder as the chorus kicked in, much to Felix's dismay.

_Won't you take my hand for I will be your man_

_So tonight we gonna dance the night away_

_One and one is two, Don't you be so cruel_

_Synchronize this love is what we've got to do_

_All the time we'll be together_

_'cause it's yours and mine_

_Forever we're in this love thing... _

Felix rubbed his temples, trying to kill the migraine that was filling his head. "Alright," he snapped, "you've had your fun and embarrassed yourself enough." He turned to the still-silent Kim. "Kim, can you _please_ stop your boyfriend?"

Without taking her eyes off of Ron, Kim approached Ron at Felix's command. Once she was near enough to grab him, she reached out for his hand. Ron hesitantly allowed her to grab it. Feeling the worst was over, Felix let out a small sigh of relief. His relief was short-lived as once she made contact with Ron, she spun herself into his arms, then spun out and struck a pose. Felix heard the music begin again and feared the worst. "Kim, you're not gonna-"

_Tomorrow never knows._

_Wise man can tell me so._

_But oh! He never saw your dark brown eyes._

"You're gonna," muttered a defeated Felix as he watched Kim dance with her boyfriend.

_I love the way you smile._

_Shine on me babe all day long and oh!_

_I wanna get stronger for you my love!_

While the music didn't get any louder, there was a little extra 'thump' in the song's beat as Felix banged his head on his lap desk in time with the debacle around him.

_I feel the love in motion_

_All together all in time_

Felix saw the rest of the students approach the spectacle. "Let me guess... they're gonna join in, aren't they?" he complained aloud to himself. At that exact moment, the remaining spectators jumped into place and began dancing along with everyone else.

_So woah-oh-ohhhh-ohh!_

_Woah-oh-ohhhh-ohh!_

"Yep."

_Won't you take my hand for I will be your man_

_So tonight we gonna dance the night away_

_One and one is two, Don't you be so cruel_

_Synchronize this love is what we've got to do_

_All the time we'll be together_

_'cause it's yours and mine_

_Forever we're in this love thing... _

"Alright, people, LISTEN UP!"

The music stopped suddenly. Everyone in the cafeteria froze in place and looked at the man who gave the command. Steve Barkin marched directly up to Kim and Ron who, like everyone else in the caf, were too scared to move. With Barkin's imposing frame staring down the source of the commotion, only one person dared to make a sound.

"Mister Barkin, _thank you!_" cried Felix. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm _so_ happy to see you! They were just _singing_ and... and _dancing_ and... and..." The relief on Felix's face disappeared when he saw Barkin remove his tie and throw it behind him. "What are you..." His question was answered when the substitute ripped open his shirt to reveal a blinged-out diamond-encrusted 'B' and pulled a microphone out of his front pocket.

"Oh no..."

_Now it's me watchin' you and you watchin' me_

_But I was too blind, I just couldn't see_

_You were out on the floor, you were lookin' so fine_

_I never really thought that you could ever be mine_

Felix shook his head, his look of despair replaced by one of determination. He was going to stop this mess, one way or another. "Hey, everybody!" he cried, hoping to stop the insanity. He was ignored as Barkin continued his rap.

_The beat went on and on, on and on_

_I'm lookin' on the dance floor, you were gone_

_My heart was pumpin' crowd was jumpin'_

_Everybody knew I was lookin' for somethin'_

"Everybody!" Felix pleaded a bit louder.

_I came out of the club and onto the street_

_There wasn't anybody that I wanted to meet_

"EVERYBODY!" Felix was yelling at this point, but nobody responded.

_Well it must've been my night, cause-_

"**EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"**

Felix's cry brought the entire room to a standstill. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at the young man in the wheelchair, who was huffing and puffing. It was apparent that his anger was about to boil over.

"What is WRONG with you people?" Felix screamed. "This... this isn't a play! This isn't a movie! This is HIGH SCHOOL, not High School MUSICAL! If you wanna dance? Join the cheerleading squad! You wanna sing? Join choir! You wanna be on stage? Join drama! But DON'T do... whatever the heck THIS is? Got it?"

Everyone in the lunch room murmured their agreement as they bowed their heads in shame and shuffled back to their seats. Felix angrily eyed Kim and Ron, who were the slowest to return to their lunches. Once they were back in their seats, Felix stared down Mr. Barkin, who suddenly felt like a very small man. "If you'll, uh... excuse me," began Barkin, "I have to get back to... my... yeah." With that, he turned tail and exited the cafeteria.

Satisfied but still angry, Felix made his way back to his lunch table to join his friends. His eyes shot back and forth between Ron and Kim as if he was waiting for either one of them to try something. For their part, the young couple simply looked straight down at the food in front of them, too embarrassed to do anything else. They sat in an awkward silence for what felt like the longest three years of their lives before someone decided to break it.

"_Until the day I die,_" muttered Ron when he was cut off by the sound of Felix slapping the table.

"NO!" he scolded as he pointed his finger at Ron. "We're DONE! Move on!" Ron held a hand up in apology before returning to his meal. Felix stared him down for a few more seconds before he sighed heavily and started eating again. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until Kim's voice broke it.

"_I'll be your everything-_"

Felix responded with another slam of the table and point of the finger. "NO! What did I just SAY? We're DONE!" Kim blushed in embarrassment as she turned her attention back to the salad in front of her. Felix began eating his lunch again, but he kept his eyes on the couple in front of him, making sure they wouldn't try another move.

"_And whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh..._"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Ron, what did I just-"

"_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh..._"

"Kim, don't you even-" It was too late. Kim and Ron were both on their feet, rushing back into position. What was worse, the rest of the students were taking their places right behind them.

"_Whoa-oh-oh, oh!_"

"_**STOOOOOOOOOOP!**_"

The entire lunchroom looked at Felix. His breathing was ragged and the look on his face was intense. He looked at – or more accurately, through – every one of the dancing students in the cafeteria, mentally shooting daggers at each and every one of them who participated in this debacle. His eyes finally settled on the two main culprits and when he did, he was in for a surprise. Instead of the shame and embarrassment they showed moments earlier, Kim looked at Felix with a tilted head and... big round eyes and... pouted lips...

"NO!" Felix scolded as he closed his eyes. "No Puppy Dog Pout! That's not gonna work, Kim! Ron, tell your girl to-" His would-be rant ended when he saw Ron giving him a PDP of his own, or rather the closest approximation of it that he could muster. The patheticness of Ron's attempt made Ron's PDP even more dangerous than Kim's. Felix shook his head to break the spell. "Stop that! You can't just..."

His resistance was going...

"Why can't you..."

Going...

"The two of you should..."

Gone.

Felix hung his head in defeat and let out a heavy sigh. "Go ahead and finish the song."

Ron and Kim turned to each other and smiled before they dashed back into position. The rest of the student body did likewise, scurrying to take their places behind them as the music returned full blast. Felix could only look on as his friends both sang the chorus.

_Won't you take my hand for I will be your man._

_So tonight we gonna dance the night away._

_One and one is two, Don't you be so cruel._

_Synchronize this love is what we've got to do._

_All the time we'll be together,_

_'Cause it's yours and mine._

_Forever we're in this love thing!_

Kim and Ron entwined their arms and struck a pose as the music concluded. At the same time, the student-body-turned-backup-dance-troupe all dropped to a knee and held their arms in the air. Apart from the heavy breathing caused their impromptu workout, nobody in the cafeteria made a sound... that is, until Felix grabbed his tray, set it on his lap desk with a thud and powered up his chair. "You know why I always go off campus for lunch?" he asked no one in particular. "THIS is why!" As soon as he finished his sentence, he kicked his chair into high gear and flew out of the caf, presumably as far away as possible.

"Ron," Kim said as she continued to stare in the direction Felix headed, "do you think this is... a little too much?"

"Nah," he answered. "But maybe we should cut back for a little bit. Ya know, for his sake."

Kim nodded. "I can live with that."

Ron turned to the rest of the students and raised his arms. "Okay, guys, great job. Really nice. Janice? That step-turn-step move? Much better this week. Don't think I didn't notice. Alright, we're gonna push back our next number a bit, so our next rehearsal won't be until next Friday. Get some rest and come back ready to go, alright? Again, good job, everybody!"

As the dancers applauded, Ron turned back to his girlfriend and flashed her a smile. "See? Not too much."


End file.
